Miri Robertson
Miri Robertson Tiazan Clan Korval, mercenary captain, retired; personal bodyguard, retired; half-a-delm Timeline *Born 1365 day 28 on Surebleak. *1375 day 116 Miri gets first payed job *1379 day 4 Miri joins Lizardi's Lunatics and leaves Surebleak *1382 day 198 Corporal Miri arrives with Lizardi's Lunatics on Klamath and meets Ichliad Brunner. *1384 Lizardi's Lunatics deactivated, Miri in rehab *1385 Miri takes Bank of Fendor loan for half a cantra *1386 Miri becomes Sergeant with the Gyrfalks *1388 Miri pays off Bank of Fendor loan *1388 Miri becomes Master Sergeant, Gyrfalks *1388 Miri loans Murph the money he needs to make his severance payment so he can leaves Gyrfalks *1391 Miri resigns from Gyrfalks and some month later signs on as bodyguard to Sire Baldwin *1392 Juntavas attack Sire Baldwin's household (5 month after Miri signed on with him) *1392 Miri meets Val Con Appearance & Abilities *Straight red hair (copper colored), braid around the head like a crown, or down below waist *Freckles across small, snubbed nose *Grey eyes, direct, expressive, beautiful *Willful, intelligent face, all sharp angles, willful square chin, full mouth *5’2″, slender build *Clutch name: Miri Robertson Mercenary Soldier, Retired, Personal Bodyguard, Retired, Have Weapon Will Travel. History *Miri Robertson was born on Surebleak of a Liaden mother and a Terran father. She is petite, with long red hair and grey eyes. She apprenticed at 13 (?) with Lizardi's Lunatics, a mercenary company. She retired as a sergeant and took bodyguard work. The man she was bodyguarding had left the Juntavas (a mafia-like group) and they came for him. At the beginning of Agent of Change, she is now on the run from the Juntavas when she is meets up with a young man, Val Con yos'Phelium. *"She had heard tales of the headwoman of the People of the Tree. She was a warrior so ferocious the Yxtrang revered her as a hero; a lover so skilled that she had captured the heart and hoard of a dragon; a woman who gave her word but rarely, and always kept her promises." Silain in DiE Describtion Currently half of the delm with her life mate Val Con. One time member of Lizardi's Lunatics, recruited from SurebleakFighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii Kin *Father: Chock Robertson -- Terran, born on Surebleak, a repairman, "the best there was..if he was sober" but he was usually "smoked or drunk" and then so abusive that his wife Katy denied him: "You're none of mine, Chock Robertson! I deny you!"Fighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii *Mother: Katy Tayzin -- Liaden, born on Surebleak, descendant of Clan Erob /Rool Tiazan Plan B. She was a baker on Light Street, where young Angela Lizardi also worked (bakery isn't there now)Fighting Chance, in Allies: Adventures in the Liaden Universe #12, and in A Liaden Universe Constellation, volume ii *Grandmother: Miri Tiazan -- Liaden, born on Lytaxin, a pilot. She left Lytaxin and Clan Erob to postpone a contract marriage until after she gave birth to her dead lover's child. "She ran away to have her kid...She crashed on Surebleak and couldn't get home...I'm guessing."Plan B *Husband: a Liaden of Clan Korval, born on Liad: Val Con yos'Phelium *Daughter: Liaden, with some Terran, born on Surebleak: Talizea yos'Phelium Appearances * Fighting Chance (young Miri Robertson's last days on Surebleak) * Misfits (Corporal Miri meets Ichliad Brunner and fights together with Lizardi's Lunatics on Klamath and later meets Ichliad Brunner again with Val Con on Liad) * Agent of Change (Val Con and Miri meet and flee the Juntavas) * Carpe Diem''' '''(Val Con and Miri survive, make friends and find themselves on Vandar) * Plan B * I Dare * Ghost Ship * Prodigal Son * Necessity's Child * Dragon Ship * Dragon in Exile * The Rifle's First Wife * Street Cred * Neogenesis References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval